Surprise!
by rinkokorokagamine
Summary: Hinata wakes up one night to find Naruto tapping on her window! Just what does he want? NOT LEMON


Hello my very few Fans! I have Decided to make as many one-shots as possible of my favorite couples! I shall start with...*drumroll* NaruHina! Oh yes, I'm goin with the CANON people! No crack insued at all!

-  
Hinata awoke with a start, Byakugan activated. Was it her imagination..? She could've sworn she her heard something...

The night was darker than most. The clear sky twinkled with countless stars, the moon barely a sliver. Hinata wore a long white nightgown, the ends billowing outward. " Maybe I am just-"

*tap tap* "...!" Hinata immediately jumped, falling out of her bed. "Eep! What was that?!" The tapping got louder, only scaring the Hyuga further.

"Sh-should I get Ne-neji-san..?" She thought as she crawled towards the door. Just then, she saw someone at the window, using chakra to cling to the wall.

She squinted. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" The poor girl blushed, banging her head into a shelf. Naruto winced, slowly opening up the window.

The boy was notably still in his pajamas, his trademark hat pulled lazily over his head. He wore a mesh shirt and grey boxers.

"Hinata, quiet it down..!" Her blush deepened as Naruto covered Hinata's mouth. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun? Wh-What are you d-doing here?" She sputtered as he released his hand.

Naruto's face lit up, his eyes sparkling. "Everyone is meeting up at the training fields!" Naruto paused, sighing as he Folded his arms behind his head. "I thought that I'd invite you. I mean, it'd be a jerk thing to do...leaving you while Everyone is having fun!"

This made Hinata blush (if possible) a deeper shade of red, her ears had grown hot. "B-But... I'm weak..s-so I wouldn't b-blame you if y-you didn't..." Naruto froze, brows furrowing. " That's..." he grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Weak?! Hinata, just because you're a little behind compared to everyone else doesn't mean your weak!" He spat.

"You know what's weak? Treating others like trash!" Hinata's wide eyes softened as Naruto released his grip. " I've... I've had plenty of experience to know... what that is."

"N-naruto-kun..." Naruto blushed, and quickly ran over toward the open window. Naruto kept his gaze away from the Hyuga, still blushing. "W- well... are you coming or not?"

Hinata continued to stare, bewildered by the blondes actions. "I-I...um.. that is..." Naruto stayed where he was, unmoving. "Y-yes." Hesitantly, Naruto turned his head and smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata pov

I pulled at my gown nervously. Me and Naruto are out here... alone! What will my father say? Oh no... what will he do? No...I need to calm down... as long as I get back before dawn, he'll never know...

"KYAAAHH! What am I THINKING?" I screamed, unaware of how loud it was. "Gah-HUH? H-hinata, what's wrong?!" Naruto sputtered, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"E-Eeh? Ah, um, that is..." Why did I have to have such a loud mouth?! Naruto raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "You sure are weird, Hinata!" I flinched. "Oh great! Now he thinks I'm weird!" I thought, bowing my head.

"I like you" Naruto laughed. Wait a... did he just say...? I felt myself getting dizzy, my whole face hot. Naruto looked over and frowned. "Hinata? Are you okay? You're face looks really red..."

My heart hammered in my chest as his hand brushed up against my forehead. "N-N-N-N—!" I felt myself falling, seeing Naruto yelling my name before everything faded to black.

Naruto pov

"Hinata!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm before she hit the ground. Why did she always do this when I'm around? She moaned, twisting in my arms.

"Hinata! Wake up..." I said through clenched teeth, fanning her. "Wah...t-too much...I...Naruto..." Hinata's face became redder. I gasped when she burrowed her face into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"H-Hinata..." Her face looks so cute when she's like this..."Thank you Hinata... for being such a good friend." Slowly, I stood up. Hinata was a lot lighter than she looked...

Hahaha that sucked way worse than I thought. -.- epic fail is epic. Its short. The grammar sucks. And the plot sucked. I'm going to post it anyway! ;)


End file.
